Dolor en el cuello
by dezconocida
Summary: Hoy había descubierto dos cosas. Una, como dar un masaje y dos, que el tacto de Hinata hacía que su cara enrojeciera de manera inmediata.


¡Hola!. De nuevo vengo por aquí a dejarles mi segundo One-Shot de Haikyuu! Este es un poco diferente pero al igual que el otro trata de Hinata y Kageyama.

Igualmente se agradecen las críticas constructivas, estás me ayudan a mejorar y traerles historias mejores. Sin más por decir, espero que lo disfruten tanto como lo hice escribiéndolo.

 _ **Haikyuu!**_ No me pertenece es de Haruichi Furudate, al que considero mi sempai.

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Dolor en el cuello_

Si, realmente había dormido mal, o lo que era peor, casi no haber dormido y haber ganado un horrible dolor que provenía desde su cabeza hasta terminar de alojarse en su cuello. Este sin duda parecía no ser el día del setter.

Pensaba esto entrando al cuarto de club que el equipo Karasuno usaba para cambiarse y guardar cosas del mismo.

Sin contar ese inconveniente, no había visto al pequeño peli naranja 'Hinata Shoyou' o como él lo solía llamar: ― _enano_ _ruidoso_ ―en su cabeza. Comenzó a cambiarse y cuándo estuvo listo una ráfaga de aire entro por la ventana, logro visualizar una pequeña mata naranja.

― ¡Maldita sea, llegaste primero! –El peli-naranja jadeaba ruidosamente debido a la carrera que emprendió desde hace unas calles cerca del instituto

― ¿Quieres callarte?, eres molesto

― ¿Qué te pasa Kageyama? ¿Acaso te caíste de la cama? – El pelinegro no respondió y Hinata agrego lo siguiente al ver que no respondía―Eso es patético –empezó a reír el pequeño

Kageyama realmente quería golpear al pequeño número diez, sin embargo no tenía humor puesto que el dolor pasaba a colarse en sus hombros también

―Solo me lesione el cuello -Hinata lo miró un poco sorprendido, nunca había visto a Kageyama molesto por un dolor tan común, es más, dudaba que se pudiera lesionar inconscientemente. No supo porque pero algo denso se instaló en su estómago

― ¿Cómo pasó?

―No sé, simplemente cuando me desperté el dolor ya estaba ahí -pauso poniendo su dedo debajo de su nariz, lo que siempre hacía involuntariamente cada vez que pensaba

Hinata solía olvidar muchas cosas, como cuándo su madre le encargaba regar las plantas del patio trasero de su casa, ayudar a Natsu con la tarea o ir al supermercado, sin embargo recordó que tenía algo que podía ayudar al de metro-ochenta con el dolor

―Tengo algo de ungüento –comento repentinamente, Kageyama lo escuchó y lo pensó un momento―

Puedo darte un poco-Sonrío

― ¿Crees que funcione?

― ¡Claro!, suelo usarlo siempre que me lastimo practicando de noche

― _Así que sigue practicando de noche_ -pensó Kageyama _,_ no le tomo mucha importancia

―Aunque no lo hago muy seguido porque a veces el balón se suele ir colina abajo, la semana pasada cuando practicaba el remate, superó la barda de mi casa y ¡pum! Tuve que ir a buscarlo, lo encontré una hora después - Hinata hacía pucheros y ademanes recordando lo frustrante que había sido no encontrarla

― ¿Enserio?, ¿Quién perdería el control del balón tan alto que no pudiera volver a rematar? -bufo el pelinegro

―Le pegue con el antebrazo y cuándo reboto contra la pared ya no pude pegarle

―Decepcionante

―Lo que digas Bakayama –El pelinegro que estaba hasta ese momento conteniéndose del golpear al de menor estatura, empezó a apretar aquella mata naranja

― ¡Ay, duele, duele! -gritoneó debido a la agresión a su cuero cabelludo hasta que el metro-ochenta le soltó―Definitivamente algún día me dejarás calvo -decía esto sobando su cabeza, mientras se acercaba a su casillero para sacar la dichosa crema

Cuando por fin la encontró, al final del casillero revuelto entre su uniforme de la tarde y algunas otras cosas se la tendió al pelinegro

―Gracias -Hinata solo asintió―.Debes ir masajeando la parte donde te lastimaste, Kageyama

Kageyama asintió y empezó a quitarse las ropas que cubrían su torso para poderse aplicar la crema. Sin embargo cuando masajeo la zona adolorida, sentía como si solo lo empeorará, el dolor no parecía disminuir. Seguramente era alérgico a cualquier cosa que el ungüento contenía.

―No mejora ―hablo más para sí mismo pero el peli naranja logro escucharlo

―Eso es porque pareciera que en lugar de un masaje intentas arrancarte la piel - Kageyama bufo de nuevo

― ¡Si eres tan bueno porque no vienes y me lo muestras! -dicho esto Hinata tomó el pequeño bote de las manos de Kageyama y le pidió que se sentara en la banca que estaba en el centro de la sala para alcanzar su espalda, consiguiendo improperios por lo bajo del más alto.

― ¿Es que nunca has dado un masaje antes? -aplico un poco de fuerza ahí donde el cuello y los hombros se juntaban, para después ir bajando la presión hasta el final de cada hombro

El pelinegro no supo porque pero la tensión en sus hombros pareció aminorarse con los movimientos del rematador, donde el peli naranja le tocó se sentía increíblemente frío para después ponerse caliente. Se removió un debido a la sensación

―Se siente caliente-se quejó

―Lo sé, pero dentro de un rato se enfría- Hinata siguió aplicando la crema hasta que lo creyó necesario y dejo la espalda del setter― ¡Listo!

Kageyama le dio las gracias y prosiguió a vestirse. Hoy había descubierto dos cosas. Una, como dar un masaje y dos, que el tacto de Hinata hacía que su cara enrojeciera de manera inmediata.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado o sacado una sonrisa.

¿Cómo les ha parecido el KageHina?, usualmente en estos dos One-Shot que hecho he tratado de insinuarlo.

Una pregunta más antes de irnos ¿Tienen alguna otra OTP aparte del KageHina cómo el Tsukiyama, Daisuga, Asanoya, etc?

Nos leemos en la próxima, esperando que estás notas finales no hayan sido demasiado largas.

Suerte.

 **Dez :)**


End file.
